1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to anchors for anchoring the post of a basketball goal to a container.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
As is known, there are many old and worn out vehicle tires that are discarded each year, resulting in the problem of what to do with the vast numbers that are accumulated. Also, there is a need for an inexpensive and convenient way to anchor a basketball goal post that is portable.
It is therefore desirable to have an improved, convenient and inexpensive way to anchor such a post for a basketball goal while at the same time providing a use for old and worn out tires.
A preliminary patentability search in Class 273 subclass 1.5, and Class 248, subclasses 231 and 910 produced the following patents, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,849 issued May 4, 1965, and Dishman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,601 issued Oct. 23, 1990.
Additionally, my U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,281, issued Oct. 27, 1992 describes a portable basketball goal assembly having various anchors for supporting the post of a basketball goal assembly.